


A Child who Lived in Knockturn Alley

by SummerLeighWind



Series: The Inhabitants of Knockturn Alley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Adulthood, Babies, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Children, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Death Threats, Diagon Alley, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, Goat Farm, Growing Old, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Homelessness, Knockturn Alley, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in such an infamous place hadn't been easy, but he made it. The same couldn't be said for all of the children that grew up there, though</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child who Lived in Knockturn Alley

Some of Earl's earliest memories are of grass as tall as his knees, goats baying and being left to wander under overcast skies. These memories are quick, more like magical pictures than those muggle cinema shows he's only heard of; but he cherished them all the same. It was the only taste of freedom he'd ever know and when he thought of it, he felt good. Like he was letting a sugar cube dissolve on the back his tongue. Of course, that sweet taste was soon lost to the more gritty, burnt taste of Magical England's slums.

His papa, Warner, had been the only son of a farmer and brother to four younger sisters. Too poor for actual magical schooling, he and all his sisters were taught at home by their mumma who really didn't have much interest in children beyond making sure they stayed quiet when her radio soap opera was on. So, most of their knowledge came from books fifty years out of date and all their practicing was done on two wands that weren't suited for any of them.

Earl's mum, Talia, on the other hand, was a third daughter of muggle (or maybe squib) gypsies and when they figured out she was magic like her great-great-grandpapa had been, they'd sent her off to take schooling in Russia like her grandpa had once been. The school there was a cold place; a brick fortress from long ago with little but the rudimentary knowledge of magic to offer their students. His mum might have hated it, she admitted to him once, if it weren't for how kind the Headmaster of the school had been. He'd taken pity on her and helped her adjust personally to the Russian winters and language. By the time she'd left school, she was fluent in Russian, knew how to tuck blankets just so to stave off the nip of freezing nights and had a lifelong friend in the headmaster whom she'd write often for the rest of his life.

None of those things however were enough to keep her away from the little island she'd called home during her childhood and so she'd returned to England and her family. It was there, while traveling the countryside, she met Earl's papa.

She thought him handsome despite his crooked grin and he'd loved the independent spirit she'd cultivated in Russia. It hadn't take long for them to marry after that, she had been twenty-three and he just turned twenty.

They had their first child, Earl's brother Boris eight months into their marriage.

His sisters Tatyana and Ellen and followed about a year, and two years later.

It was after Ellen showed her first signs of being a witch that papa's father died and that he was made to take over the family farm.

The farm had been a failing thing even before papa had married, but under his care, it's decay only seemed to speed up and by the time Earl came into the picture, the family farm was on it's last legs.

When Earl was five and his last and youngest sister, Irene, was just a week and a half old, papa sold the farm and took a job as a cashier at a place called  _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ and moved their family to a little three room apartment across from the shop in a place called Knockturn Alley. It had been a rather cramped compared to the big house his family and one of his aunt's family had shared on his papa's farm, but they got used to it with time.

In fact, later in life, Irene would begin to call the little apartment "cozy" and "comfortable" as if it'd change the fact that he and Boris had shared a bed for years and she'd been designated to an old dresser drawer until she was two and a half (at which point she'd been squeezed in between Tatyanna and Ellen in  _their_ bed). _  
_

But all of those things were small complaints compared to the bigger issues that came with living in a place like Knockturn Alley. Earl's mumma had seen one man assault another late at night outside their apartment's window when Irene had been a baby keeping her awaked with her colic. She'd tried to call someone through the floo to help him, but no one came that night and it was then that she and papa learned that no one cared about this corner of wizard Britain. They'd moved their young family to an all but lawless district and now they would have to fear for the safety of Boris, Tatyana, Ellen, Earl and Irene.

After that, they weren't allowed to play anywhere but the balcony connected to their mumma and papa's bedroom for almost a month and it wasn't until Boris broke a lamp and an old family heirloom plate of papa's that mama - at her wits end - sent them out to play on the street between the apartment and the shop their papa worked at. _  
_

Things were better after that, Earl knew. He hadn't felt so squished in the smog air of the street and Ellen had danced one of the pretty Russian dances mumma had taught them before they came to the Alley. They'd played on that small bit of cobbled rock well into the day and had only gone back to the apartment when their papa came out of Potage's and said they had to.

For the next year, the street beneath their apartment window and their papa's work place was a fine playground. He and Boris kicked around the football their mumma had given them one Christmas and the girls played jumprope and all of them played Gobstones when the mood struck them. Sometimes, another child or two would come around and play with them - that is, until their mums or sometimes grandmummys came and dragged them away with a sharp swat to their rears.

Once a particularly grouchy mum of one those other kids mums asked them why they didn't stay by their mother's side like good little boys and girls.

Boris, being the biggest at almost eleven at the time, had declared that he was watching them and that she should mind her own beeswax. But when they'd gone up that evening for dinner, Boris asked why she let them play in the street when no one else let their sons and daughters.

Mumma had shaken her tired head and bounced Irene on her knee as she tried to get the baby to eat.

"You're old enough to remember running free, how can I tell you to stay in when you know there's life to be had?" She'd asked them.

Earl had thought hard about that and decided that his mumma was right, she  _couldn't_ ask them to stay inside when they knew there was air and freedom outside. It was the next dinner that mumma and papa announced that Boris would be going to  _Hogwarts._

It was like a dream come true. He'd get to go there 'cause papa's job gave them enough money to send him along with the scholarship mumma's old Russian headmaster had helped her procure.

Of course, Tatyana wanted to know if she'd go next year.

Mumma had said maybe.

And for then, that was more than enough for a gaggle of kids who had always dreamed of going to the big castle school other English wizards spoke of with such reverence.

Boris got everything secondhand, but he hadn't care and when he was sorted to Gryffindor, everyone had been proud. It was what everyone talked about when papa's sisters came visiting.

"Did you hear auntie? Boris is at Hogwarts and is a Gryffindor! Isn't that wicked?"

Their aunts were kind, generous woman and always agreed with them.

Without Boris, it became Tatyana's job to watch them when they played outside. His oldest sister and Ellen were close enough in age that playing together for them came easy like letting Russian roll off their tongues, but Earl, almost five years younger than Tatyanna had gotten bored very quick without Boris to keep him entertained.

And so, at six, he decided he was going to take himself on a little stroll and see more of Knockturn Alley. While walking, he strayed too close to an alleyway and a pair of arms shot out and grabbed him.

He kicked and bit the hand that covered his mouth, but Earl was only a child and wasn't near strong enough to get out the hold. Instead, he'd been dragged back and pushed against the ground and  _touched_.

In all the places a boy so small and so young just  _shouldn't_ be. More might have happened, he knew, if it hadn't been for another youth about twelve or thirteen who'd been hiding in that same alley starving to death. That boy, who he'd bring home and introduce as Greg Shingleton, jumped out and gave the sick man a fist to the face.

It'd stunned him long enough for Earl to get up and Greg had grabbed his hand and they'd both run far away from him and back to where his sisters were still playing gobstone's without thought to where he had gone.

Looking up, his sister, ten and with pencil-line eyebrows; had given them an expression of pure surprise.

"Where did you come from!?" She'd exclaimed at the older boy holding her baby brother's hand.

Greg had shrugged his scrawny shoulders, showing off his mouth of ugly teeth as he smiled shyly.

Six, imperious, and shaken, Earl had declared; "He saved me. He's going to come and eat lunch with me upstairs."

"Mumma's not going to let a stranger into the apartment!" Ellen had exclaimed.

Tears drying on his cheeks, he'd disagreed. "She will too!" And to prove it, he'd marched Greg all the way up the stairs and into their apartment where baby Irene was chattering at the radiator in the corner by the door and mumma was making borscht for lunch.

Pointing at what was Boris's spot when he was home, Earl had said, "You sit there." And gone to his mum and tugged at her plaid skirt.

"I brought home the big boy who rescued me today for lunch." He'd told her.

His mumma had turned then and screamed at the sight of the dirty boy at her table. The girls had heard from downstairs and ran to papa, he ran home and if Earl hadn't gone and wrapped himself around his new friend, his papa probably would have beat the crap out of Greg before he tossed him on the street again. But once everyone calmed down and the story got out, his mumma and papa had been so grateful they told Earl's savior he could live with them.

Greg, thirteen, starving and awed by their kindness had accepted.

He turned out to be a pretty good replacement for Boris too. He didn't go to Hogwarts ever, but mumma took to tutoring him in everything during the mornings and got him his own wand too when he was ready to start learning easy magic.

He absorbed it all with a gusto and after a while, started nixing books from the book shop on Knockturn when he had the chance so he could learn even more. Papa didn't approve of that, but he'd saved Earl from likely rape and murder, so his family overlooked it.

When Boris came home later that year, he was prideful and thought he was too big for games and only wanted to go back to Hogwarts. No one blamed him. In comparison, Knockturn Alley must had seemed very drab. Unlike the rest of the family, who'd taken quite easily to Greg, Boris didn't like the older boy.

He thought he was stupid. Ugly. A cheat.

And Greg? He kept nixing books and did his best to ignore Boris as he continued his work as the family's guard dog. He and Ellen were also getting quite close those days thanks to their mutual adoration of the stray cat population.

Boris, bigger than Greg, had called the older boy a perv and told him if he went anywhere alone with Ellen he'd kick him the balls. Greg in turn, put a knife to his neck in the middle of the night and told Boris if he ever thought he could tell him what to do he should be ready to lose his life.

None of the boys mentioned the incident to Earl's parents the next morning and Boris and Greg took to ignoring each other after that. It was kind of sad to see that his savior and best big brother were going to never get along, but Earl accepted it and took to hanging out with them at different times so they both knew he loved them equally.

When school came by again, Tatyana left with Boris and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

She wrote home all the time about how much she loved her house and a few years later they would get a letter from one the professors who said they wanted her to be prefect for Hufflepuff. It was such an honor that both mumma and papa bragged about it to everyone they could. But during that first year without Tatyana, Ellen took to moping without her sister and at times took to playing silly games with Irene when she wanted to do "girl" things.

She and Earl became quite close that year also, but not as close as she and Greg became. Without Tatyana or Boris to get in the way, the two really fell in love. Earl's parent worried some given that Greg was almost fourteen and Ellen barely eleven, but they didn't tell them they couldn't kiss or hug or hold hands so the two carried on and when mumma announced that their would be no more Hogwarts scholarships for the rest of the children, Ellen wasn't disappointed.

Ellen was happy that she'd get to stay home with Greg and didn't mind learning at home like her papa had before her. Earl had cried about it for a while, but Greg had cheered him up by saying it was better he stay home because he'd become git like Boris if went to Hogwarts.

He didn't like listening to his savior talk about his brother like that, but he also kind of agreed. Boris  _was_ prick. He'd refused to come home for Christmas that winter and was talking about going to stay at a friend's place over the summer instead of coming home to the Alley.

His mumma was upset, she wanted Boris home, but papa told them to let their oldest do what he wanted. If he thought he was too good for them and their three room apartment, then good riddance. Earl knew his papa was just mad and hurt, but...part of him agreed.

 _Good riddance_.

They didn't need an uppity little prick like Boris. When he voiced this late one night, Greg had agreed with him as had Ellen.

"We don't need him! If he thinks he's so much better he can  _stay_ away!" Ellen had cried from her bed as she went through the nighttime ritual of combing Irene's hair for her.

Greg had grinned at Earl's sister. "That's right love, we don't need no gits."

It had become a secret, binding thing to equally disapprove and hate Boris after that night and when their oldest brother did come home for the last week of summer, not one of them said a word to him the whole time. Even Tatyana had caught on by that time and kept her lips shut in his presence.

In the next couple years, Boris stopped writing home and Tatyana only mentioned him occasionally to let their parents know he was alive. Greg got a job as a cleaning man at Potage's and took to swiping cauldrons to sell cheaper in one of the back alleyways of Knockturn. Ellen was usually there to help him in his endeavors; hawking them herself or stealing different things for Boris to give a hand at selling.

By the time Earl was nine, his sister and Greg had begun to sell drugs and were slowly building up a mob that was going to rule Knockturn Alleyway in the coming years. Seeing as he was doing so well in his business endeavors, Greg got his own one room place around the corner from where Earl and his family lived. It was about that time that Ellen's belly began to swell for the first time also. Papa had been so mad at her he chased her out of the house and wouldn't let her come home for a whole week and it was only after mumma threatened to leave with Earl and Irene that their papa relented and let their sister come home.

Ellen wasn't the same after that, she came home, had the baby (a boy she named Gaspard) and then moved in with Greg. Papa had hurt her deep down and while she still loved the rest of them, she couldn't stand to be around their papa anymore and so became their surrogate brother's little wifey and kept the apartment and began raising their first child on her own.

Greg still came around, never up to the apartment anymore, but he'd take an hour to play with Earl and Irene and sometimes give them candy or invite them to his apartment to have dinner with he and Ellen. Usually, Earl and Irene took up the offer, they missed Ellen after all. By the time Tatyana came home from Hogwarts that summer, Ellen's tummy was already showing signs of another baby.

Their oldest sister didn't seem to quite know what to make of the fact that her little sister had a baby and husband all before her, but she loved little Gaspard dearly and took every chance she had to visit the baby that was rolling over all on his own those days and even promised that he would go to Hogwarts someday just like she.

Ellen had been grateful for the promise and even Greg grudgingly agreed they couldn't turn the offer down.

And one day, Earl's nephew did go to Hogwarts. He ended up being a Ravenclaw prefect and inventor of the self-stirring cauldron.

That one was their success story. Little Gaspard had been smart from the beginning and with his aunt and parents rooting for him, had gone to prove just what that could do for you.

His little brother Emanuel, however, proved to be quite the opposite of his shining example. He'd been born with a club foot and given that both his parents were hardly more than children themselves, there had been no seeking of treatment. Instead, the foot was left alone and by the time he was fourteen, Emanuel had a such a strong limp he had to use a crutch to get around. This however, did little to deter him from picking fights at every turn with whoever he could. He liked using his crutch as a weapon and because no one expected a cripple to be so good at fighting, Emanuel's opponent usually walked away bleeding and in shock.

But one day, an angry loser had come up behind Earl's nephew as he smoked outside his family's apartment building and killed him. No one in the family knew who'd done it and if not for a street brat who'd been watching from near enough, no one would have ever known who Emanuel's murderer was. Seeing as it was Knockturn Alley, though, no Aurors came to do anything about Emanuel's killer and so it was left up to Greg to avenge his youngest son.

And because Greg knew more magic than that sore loser ever had, he used  _crucio_ before he landed a more killing blow with his knife. Aurors came and arrested him in front of his older son, wife and Earl's own visiting sons that night. _  
_

It seemed their family and everyone of Knockturn had been mistaken, the aurors _did_ care about what went down in the Alley. Especially if you used one of the unforgivables.

When Earl thought about it too deeply, it left him particularly bitter. Greg's youngest had been a bit of a thug, but he didn't deserve to die and to punish Greg for what hundreds had done before him seemed so... _unfair_. Especially since they walked free and unashamed because at least  _they_ hadn't used such an awful,  _illegal_ curse on another human.

Life was life and no man, woman, boy, or girl had the right to take it away from someone - no matter how they did it.

Much like his sister's son, his daughter's life was cut tragically short too.

Just as Tatyana was finishing her schooling, a new family moved into the apartment beside his family's. They had two daughters, a little one the same age as Irene and another - Annie. Annie was fifteen to his fourteen and was already a decade more mature than he. She'd seen her mother die giving birth to her little sister nine years ago and since had lived with her almost perpetually drunk father and dour aunt.

And due to these troubles, her appearance was constantly marred by dark rings beneath her eyes and uncombed hair. Little Yvonne, on the other hand, was always fresh of face and neatly kept - thanks to her sister.

While she and Irene played happily between their apartments and his papa's workplace, Earl and Annie took to watching them together and thanks to this, were made to talk to each other for hours on end if they didn't fancy being bored.

Like him, her family was poor and didn't have money for elaborate schooling like Hogwarts and the best she had was a couple years from a small, locally run French magic school she gone to when her family had lived in France previously.

For being as small as the school was, the teachers had been exceptional because it seemed she knew more than he did about magic theory and practice. Or maybe it wasn't that they'd been better professors than his mother and sometimes his sister, but that Annie had been naturally talented. That was the admirable thing about her, Earl would tell people even after years and years of being married, she took to everything like a fish to water. She just seemed to instinctually understand, extrapolate and use what was taught to her in the most efficient manner possible.

A couple years later, just as Irene turned eleven, Boris returned home.

He was bigger than Earl remembered; his boyhood metabolism had slowed and now he was padded from face to calves. Another change was how Boris carried himself like he had come from money instead of a little apartment in the forgotten street of Knockturn Alley; it felt like he was a stranger instead of the brother he'd shared his bed with.

Grinning he'd greeted them with a man's voice. "Hullo mother and father."

"Bah!" Papa had spat as he got up and left the apartment. Mumma, though, had run to him and wrapped her sagging body around her oldest son and wept into his chest.

Face gentling, Boris hugged the aged woman back and let her calm down before he explained why he'd come.

"I'm a owlet trainer now, and it pays good - so good, I'd like for Irene to go to Hogwarts." He explained to their mother.

Irene, who'd been so very small when their brother stopped being their brother had turned to Earl and cried "Don't let him take me!"

"What?" He'd replied confounded by her reaction.

Mumma, dabbing at her eyes, declared "No one's taking anyone Irene, your brother is simply offering to pay for your education."

Scowling, Earl's sister had said "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, yes you are!" Their mumma had argued back.

Irene had dissolved into tears then - not that Earl really blamed her. She'd grown up in Knockturn, to leave your mother's side before a certain age meant certain pain or death and so she feared the thought of their home leaving her sight. In any other situation, it could very well mean she'd never see it again.

But not today. Instead it meant she be the third of his family to have a proper Hogwarts education.

When Irene went to Hogwarts the next fall, she was sorted to Slytherin and became captain of the Gobstone team. She never quite grew to like it there, but she did well and made their parents proud because of it as Tatyanna and Boris had done before her.

Once she left for Hogwarts, at a loss of what to do, Earl took to minding his nephews instead during the day and spent his nights in the hallway between his and Annie's apartment talking in the moonlight about nothing and everything all at once.

It was thanks to those nights spent huddle together in nothing but their pajamas that when Earl turned seventeen, he proposed to Annie.

Just as in love with him, she accepted the proposal even though he had few skills, little education and no job. It was at this time Greg offered him a job in his business, but Earl had always had a bit too much integrity and disliked seeing the drunk and high people that wandered the streets of Knockturn more than most; so he declined and did a bit of searching until he found a job at Madam Malkins. She needed a tailor and Earl knew a thing or two thanks to his mother's teachings.

She paid much better than the owner of Potage's Cauldrons and soon enough, he was able to afford a nice two room apartment in Diagon Alley. It was after he moved in that Annie and he got married and at that point, she moved in with him and brought her little sister too.

Yvonne as sweet as ever, enjoyed the change in location and got to know their neighbors and the woman and men Earl worked with very well that by the time she was fifteen, she was working along side him as Earl's assistant.

It was also around this time that Annie gave him his sons. Alex and Earl junior. They were good boys through and through, Alex ever laughing and talking, Earl always smiling and lending a hand to those in need.

No one could deny that they'd be something upon growing up. The twins themselves often remarked on how much they wished to be a pair of musicians when they grew up. Alex would sing the songs and Earl would play the guitar or saxophone in accompaniment. They both showed talent for it too, so neither Earl or Annie doubted their sons.

Once in a while, they even held "concerts" for their family - and that included everyone, Earl, Annie, Yvonne, Irene, Tatyana, Greg and Ellen along with his mumma and papa. Occasionally Boris would be available too.

Usually, though, he was more busy with his own gaggle of children. Four boys whose names all started with H and his two daughters he'd named for mumma and his wife's mum.

It was nice having such a big family, Earl often told his wife. It meant there was always someone to keep an eye on the children.

During one of the times Ellen and Greg were keeping an eye on Alex and Earl, Annie and he had time to make another baby because Yvonne was out with Irene that evening too.

Nine months a week later, his only daughter Sascha was born. She was a curiously sleepy baby that had remained just a bit too small all throughout her infant-hood. Once she began to talk and play, Earl realized she was a rather impish little girl. If it weren't for her pretty blue eyes and the curly blond hair she had courtesy of her mother, he knew she wouldn't have been allowed to behave in such a naughty manner.

But being so adorable kept any punishment nonexistent or made it short enough she never really learned what consequences were and by the time she was in school she was too used to getting her way and made quick work of pushing herself through the social ranks and when she graduated from Hogwarts, she already had her eyes set on a particularly rich wizard.

Roland Nott.

He was more than a decade older than his daughter and Earl told her repeatedly that she was making a bad decision. But Sascha was much too stubborn and so married the older wizard despite his refusal to give his blessings.

Her husband kept her away from Earl's family and he hated it, but there was little he could do, he knew. Nott had high standing in their society and he was just a tailor at Madam Malkins. So when he heard his daughter had died giving birth to Nott's heir, he'd grieved deeply and wondered if there hadn't been more to Sascha's death.

For years he was kept from his daughter's son and instead had to watch his son Alex's twin daughters Maya and Marigold grow up with the nagging thought that their cousin Theodore should be standing between them with a smile like Sascha's on his face.

In nineteen ninety-six he finally met his grandson. Theodore was reedy teenager with a flop of brown bangs and held himself tall despite the fact he always had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

With his father in jail, the sixteen year old had been sent to live with him and Annie in the small home they'd spent the better part of their lives saving up for. Earl wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been disappointed to see so little of his daughter in his grandson, but that in the end would matter less than the fact Theodore kept asking for pictures and bobbles and letters that had belonged to his mother.

It seemed Roland Nott had not spoken much of Sascha to his son and the boy was more than happy to learn as much about her as he could. It was good for everyone in the end, because that was how they best bonded that summer. When the school year came rolling in again, he and Annie saw the boy off and after waving their last goodbye to him as he stepped on to the Hogwarts Express, Earl knew he could die happy.

_"I'm not a Death-Eater, grandfather."_

_He felt tears in his eyes as he hugged his grandson close to him. "Thank merlin! Oh dear boy I don't know what I'd have done if I'd known that your father had already had that madman etch his curse on your skin!"_

_"You'd probably be crying for a different reason," Theodore remarked with a smirk very much like his mother's on his lips._

_Earl laughed. "I probably would be," he agreed as he wiped away the wetness from his eyes._

And that night, Earl passed into the next world with a glimpse of a smile on his face and a stomach full of his wife's food on his favorite couch as he listened to one his son's ditties about a man going home on the radio.

 


End file.
